familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bonneville County, Idaho
Bonneville County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2010 census, the county had a population of 104,234 .Bonneville County QuickFacts, United States Census Bureau, 2009-02-20, accessed 2009-05-31. Its county seat and largest city is Idaho Falls. As the most populous county in eastern Idaho, Bonneville County currently ranks fourth in the state, behind Ada, Canyon and Kootenai. Bonneville County was established in 1911, named after Benjamin Bonneville (1796–1878), a French-born officer in the U.S. Army, fur trapper, and explorer in the American West. Bonneville is noted for his expeditions to the Oregon Country and the Great Basin in the 1830s.Idaho.gov - Bonneville County - accessed 2009-05-31 The county was partitioned from Bingham County, which was part of Oneida County until 1893.Idaho.gov - Bingham County - accessed 2009-05-31 Bonneville County is part of the Idaho Falls Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.31%) is land and (or 1.69%) is water. The Snake River flows northwest through the Bonneville County, beginning at the Wyoming border as the Palisades Reservoir. The river exits the county about midway on its northern border, turns and re-enters approximately 20 miles (32 km) west to flow southwest through Idaho Falls . Adjacent counties *Madison County - north *Teton County - north *Teton County, Wyoming - northeast *Lincoln County, Wyoming - southeast *Caribou County - south *Bingham County - west *Jefferson County - northwest National protected areas * Caribou National Forest (part) * Grays Lake National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Targhee National Forest (part) Highways * - Interstate 15 * - US 20 * - US 26 * - US 91 * - SH-31 * - SH-43 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 82,522 people, 28,753 households, and 21,449 families residing in the county. The population density was 44 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 30,484 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.79% White, 0.49% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 0.82% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 3.72% from other races, and 1.46% from two or more races. 6.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.3% were of English, 14.3% German and 12.2% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 28,753 households out of which 40.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.00% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.40% were non-families. 21.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.83 and the average family size was 3.33. In the county the population was spread out with 32.10% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 10.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 99.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,805, and the median income for a family was $48,216. Males had a median income of $38,745 versus $22,514 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,326. About 7.40% of families and 10.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.20% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ammon *Idaho Falls *Iona *Irwin *Ririe (partially in county) *Swan Valley *Ucon Unincorporated communities *Bone *Lincoln *Palisades *Osgood Ghost Towns *Herman *Caribou City See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bonneville County, Idaho References External links *County website Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Bonneville County, Idaho Category:Established in 1911 Category:Idaho Falls metropolitan area